Lost Soul
by Amara14
Summary: Born a half demon, not accepted by either demons or humans, Sona leaves for Tokyo, but finds that their is a price on her head by her own mother. Story is complete.
1. Looking to The Future

Lost Girl  
  
  
  
She stared out the window of the bullet train heading towards Tokyo. "No one back there will miss me." she thought to herself. Memories of her mother yelling at her to stop daydreaming shot through her. Her name was Sona, and it had always been that way. The only place she could escape to was her mind, and now that she had decided to leave, her mother and anyone else for that matter, was a thought of the past. She had been different than all of her family... except for her father that is. Sona's father was an "accidental love" as her mother had put it so eloquently before. "Likely story." she always muttered after mother said it. It was an accident that brought her into this world. The cause of an affair between a human and a apparition. Her mother tried to pass her off as the child of her current husband, but her green hair decided otherwise. Now it was black due to being teased ruthlessly by students and siblings, but even now her penetrating red eyes gave away her more than human exterior.  
  
It had been a normal life she lead until several months ago when she started having premonitions. Then when she touched the flowers in the garden, that she had grown to love so much, they'd turrn black and wither away. Like the roses and petunias in that garden, she to had withered on the inside. So much so her grades dropped and life got harder on her. She had urges to kill herself and stop the pain in her but truthfully... she was afraid. Her powers had grown so much so that she was a threat to all that came near her. So she left that hell and is where she is now. On a train to a new life.  
  
Sona looked down towards her hands, covered leather gloves, with a small red rose embroidered into tops of each one. She wore her half brother's black Gi pants, along with his army style boots, her red tank top, and a black leather jacket she "borrowed" from her half sister. She remembered last night fondly. Flash Back: It was 7 o'clock, and everyone was finishing desert. Sona had excused herself early. Now looking through Leo's (her half brother) closet, she found seven pairs of the same black pants and three identical pairs of boots. While taking a pair of each she drifted slowly in Harmony's (half sister) room. As you have probably guessed, Sona's family has a very comfortable style of living, In other words: their snobs. Moving right along... she tore through Harmony's closet and found a leather jacket she never wore (off course this girl has four walk in closets in the entire house, she probably hadn't even discovered this one yet). Sona smiled when she found Harmony's favorite backpack made in Paris that she always flaunted, and poured liquid eye liner into it, while thinking "Revenge is sweat." End flash back.  
  
Sure taking some stuff had been easy but getting out of that Mansion hadn't been as much of a delight. While scaling the 15 ft. wall in boys army boots was hard, maneuvering over barbed wire was slightly harder. Anyway it didn't matter anymore, she was here now and that was all she cared about. Well, that and where she would stay. Which at this point didn't matter. The train came to a stop. Conductor shouted: Tokyo! Last stop of the day! "Finally." she said to herself. Sona stood up and grabbed her backpack, and began to get off board when she was stopped by a peculiar looking girl with blue hair.  
  
"Where do you think your going Miss Sona?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" Sona replied in a less than perky voice.  
  
"Well, your rude." the blue haired girl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and your blocking my way out. That's what you get when you abruptly stop someone and say their name. I don't know you, but you seem to know me so fill me in on the little details or get out of my way." she lashed back.  
  
"Okay my name is Botan, and I'm here to help." she smiled.  
  
"What? With my luggage? I think you need to be more specific." Sona was getting bored with these trivial questions and this childish girl.  
  
"I'm here to help with your powers. I work for a man that is in control of everything related to abnormalities in the world. He's named Koenma and he is the king. He wants to help you to learn how to control yourself, and in return he'll have you do odd jobs for him."  
  
"What is this? Some kind of "Demon World" Mafia? Do I look like I believe anything your saying? If your telling the truth, I don't know what I could possibly do for him. If he even exists." Sona laughed at the thought of this all powerful king controlling everything.  
  
"I can't take you to him right now, but I can take you somewhere to meet people who know him, and trust him." Botan urged.  
  
"Fine. I'll go with you, but don't think for a moment that your ruler, Koenma or whoever the hell his name is, will be controlling me. I've gone through that already and it doesn't fly with me." Sona reluctantly agreed. 


	2. Friends?

Botan began babbling about journeys that this Spirit Detective guy had been on, and half way through their walk to this meeting place she spoke of, Sona popped in her headset and ignored all that she raved about. About fifteen maybe twenty minutes later they arrived at an apartment building, and she turned off her headset. Botan turned to her when they stood in front of an apartment door.   
  
"This is the spot. Kuwabarra lives here." she knocked on the door. A woman with long brown hair answered the door. " Hey Shizuru." Botan greeted her friend.  
  
"Hey Botan." Shizuru looked at Sona oddly "This your friend?"  
  
"Yes, this is Sona." Sona and Shizuru exchanged "Hello's" and "Nice to meet yous'", then entered.  
  
Already inside were four guys. They looked at her the same way Shizuru had.  
  
"So your the bad ass powerful demon." a guy with fifty style orange hair said.  
  
Sona sighed and said sarcastically "Sorry to ruin your visions of a blood thirsty, green skinned demon, with fangs and horn in the middle of her head."  
  
The guy with long red hair and the other two with black hair laughed.  
  
"She's got you there Kuwabarra!" said the boy with black slicked back hair.  
  
"Okay everybody! This is our new friend Sona!" Botan introduced in a very lame way.  
  
Sona snickered and said "You sound like an inspirational speaker I once beat the hell out of." she paused "Yeah, I'm Sona , and for the amount of time I've known you," she turned to Botan "I cannot personally call you a friend, since I don't you that well."  
  
"But I practically told you my life story on the way over here." Botan wined.  
  
"Sorry, you could have screamed bloody murder and I wouldn't have heard it over my CD player." she flashed Botan her headset.  
  
"Well I never." Botan turned up her nose. "You are one of the most inconsiderate people I've ever known."  
  
"I get that a lot." Sona smiled and turned to them "Since she's busy gloating, who are you guys?"  
  
"Kuwabarra! The toughest kid at Sorioski Jr. High." the dimwitted orange haired guy said.  
  
"I'm Yuske, the real tough guy." the guy with slicked back black hair said.  
  
"Kurama." said the boy with long red hair. "and this is Hiei." he added while nodding to the last boy standing in the corner.  
  
"Nice to meet you." she said acknowledging them.  
  
"So have the big death touch thingy that Botan told us about?" Kuwabarra said while not thinking about what he said.  
  
"Ha! Death touch thingy. Are the idiot of this group?" Sona implied. Yuske slapped Kuwabarra on the back while laughing.  
  
"Yeah well, at least I'm not dressed like the queen of darkness." he shot back.  
  
"If you were dressed like the queen of darkness, that would be drag now wouldn't it?" she replied.  
  
"You wanna take this outside?" he asked in the most manly voice he could gather.  
  
"Thought you didn't fight girls Kuwabarra?" Yuske asked.  
  
"Well I can't tell if this is a girl or not." he laughed a couple times, until Sona punched him in the stomach. "Owww!"  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't aim for any vital organs. And it could be worse I could have kneed you." Sona assured him then turned to Shizuru "Sorry to cause a hassel."  
  
"Its okay. He was being an ass." she said while setting down some colas.  
  
"Oww!" Kuwabarra cried while rolling on the floor.  
  
"No offense but, your a bit of a wuss." she said while bending over to press a nerve on his neck. He passed out.  
  
"Wait! What did you do to him?!" Botan demanded.  
  
"I put him to sleep. Wake him up if you want to, I just did it to stop his belly aching." sha said while sitting down on the couch that Kurama was on.  
  
Botan slapped the passed out moron, and he shot up quickly. "Ahh! Don't touch me ever again! You wierdo!" he screamed at her.  
  
"No problem with that."  
  
"Your just a cocky, freak." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, a cocky freak that kicked your ass." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Whatch it shorty!"  
  
Bults of lightning flew between Hiei and Kuwabarra's eyes.  
  
"Okay, lets stop the madness, and just get along." Botan tried to enforce some kind of group hug, but failed in all attempts.  
  
"So Botan, when do I get to meet this all powerful Koenma?" Sona said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, later, he's a very busy man."   
  
"Man... yeah right..." Yuske laughed along with Kuwabarra on this one.  
  
"Hush up you two!" Botan fixed herself sitting across from Sona "There is only one thing we have to do first." She smiled.   
  
"And that would be?" Sona questioned.   
  
"Make over!" Botan screamed. Sona fell on her face.  
  
"If by that you mean make up, and tight pants, you will die before that happens." Sona yelled back at her as she pulled herself back up.  
  
"Well your mother is a very rich women. Don't you think the moment you left the house last night she hired people, very experienced people, to find you?" Botan explained.  
  
Sona got up and started to pace slightly. "But why would she give a damn." she asked herself, not knowing Botan would answer her.  
  
"Because your worth alot of money if you pass on after your sixteenth birthday." Botan blurted out.  
  
It was now obvious to her now that not everyone in the room had been clued in on her entire life's story. Just by the baffled looks on everyones face, except for Botan and herself, she could tell they might need explanations that Sona herself couldn't really give.  
  
"So, I turn sixteen in a month and a half." she looked at Botan "I just made it a little easier for her to kill me off. Dammit! I should have known she would do this." Sona stopped pacing. "Give me a make over if you want to, but I'll need something else."  
  
"Alright, what do you need?" Botan asked.  
  
She bent down close to Botan. "It might be hard to get it. My mother donated something to a museum here in Tokyo that belonged to my father." Sona pulled out a small piece of paper with a picture drawn on it in great detailing. "It's a Shinobi blade. A rare Japanese sword, that my father had used in battle. When I was born it was to be left to me, as a birthday present. Instead mother sold it for a bundle and just gave me the letter attatched to it." She turned a lamp on next to the couch and held the letter up to it. As if by magic, red letters appeared behind it. Sona read aloud the hidden message "This is your fate my child, all the power hidden in you can be awoken by using this weapon. Hold it dear to you, it will help the lies around you unravel." she stopped there. The rest of the letter had been for her eyes only. The rest said:  
  
Don't let the pressure of this life break you. Fight with your heart not your strength. And always remember that I'm with you in your blood and spirit. I know you'll probably never understand why you can't be with me  
  
Your Father,  
  
Taei   
  
"Don't worry, we have friends in high places." Botan assured her while studying the picture of the sword. "That looks dangerous." she mumbled while giving the letter back to her.  
  
Hiei, who was now standing behind her, looked the drawing. "That's not a girls sword." he said bluntly.  
  
She studied him and replied "No its not," she paused and waited for her eyes to glow red dramaticly and added in an strange voice "its a demon's sword."  
  
Hiei laughed and said "Nice. Most people don't come up with such colorful come backs. Personaly, I get the whole screwed up family life, but what I don't get is why your Father didn't leave his last name in the note."  
  
She shot a dirty look at Hiei and said "Well that would make two of us." she said while her eyes faded and she tucked away the letter. 


	3. Makeover

Soon after Hiei, and Sona had their tiff, another knock came at the door. This time it was Kayko with a large bundle of clothes. Kayko almost stumbled into the room without noticing any of the boys, and started talking to Botan.   
  
"Okay Botan, I brought all the clothes you wanted, and picked up the hair supplies from the drugstore." she dropped to the clothes in Botan's arms, and added. "So what do you need all this for?"   
  
"For her." Botan attempted to point to Sona and ended up dropping what seemed to be a very lacy undergarment.  
  
"So Kayko is that yours?" Yusuke winked at her.  
  
Kayko grabbed it and stuffed it back into Botan's pile. "Yusuke Urimeshi! Pervert!" Kayko looked at Sona strange.  
  
"How many times do you people have to stare at me like I'm a being from another planet?" Sona questioned sarcastically.  
  
"Oh sorry, I'm Kayko." she introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Sona, and please tell me your not expecting me to wear that." Sona weakly pleaded to Botan.  
  
"All girls wear them." Botan whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but I like sports bras, not some lacy abomination." Sona said a bit too loud, and caused the boys to chuckle.  
  
"Uh... lets talk later." Botan turned to the boys, "Okay, all of you guys will either have to go outside, or just go hang out somewhere else. We'll do our girl thing and see you later."  
  
They all let out some groans and finally evacuated.  
  
After have Sona take of her leather jacket and boots, she evaluated her.  
  
"Okay, your about Kayko's height, a bit more muscular though, we'll have to do something with your hair, and your make-up. All right Kayko bring out the dresses!"  
  
Sona cringed, and thought "Maybe I should just let them find me, after all I could probably handle them."   
  
------Later at the Malt Shop------  
  
"So, what do guys think of the new girl." Yusuke asked while taking a sip of his soda.  
  
"You already know what I think." Kuwabarra laughed, "That girl is insane with her whole dressed like a vampire thing! She stood in front of a mirror in the living room and I couldn't see her reflection."  
  
"I'm still not sure we can trust her. We don't have a clue about her abilities." Kurama added to the conversation.  
  
"She definitely is a demon." Hiei muttered. "But she knows how to keep the moron in line."  
  
"Hey you better not be referring to me shorty!" Kuwabarra said while holding up his fists.  
  
The bell to the shop dinged as Botan and Kayko entered concealing Sona behind them.  
  
"Okay boys! Remember that smart-ass, gothic girl you met get ready to see the new Amara." Botan smiled.  
  
"Don't you mean Sona?" Kayko asked.  
  
"We had to give her a new identity." Botan whispered.  
  
Kayko and Botan separated revealing a completely different girl. They had cut her hair so it was spiky but still had its length, dyed it burgundy, and she put in blue contacts. She wore a red Kimono with white roses decorating the fabric, and a black wrap was tied around her waist. Her had were covered by black Nylon gloves. All of the guys were in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I know, no more `Queen of darkness.'" she sighed.  
  
"Uhh..." Kuwabarra kind of mouthed.  
  
"I look like a priss." Sona pouted slightly.  
  
"Actually, you look nice." Yusuke said astonishment. Kayko gave him the evil eye. 


	4. Fight at Shop

Finally after all the guys stopped ogling the girl joined them.  
  
"So aren't you worried that they'll come and get you right now." Yususke asked half drooling. Kayko kicked him under the table.  
  
"Like they could recognize me." Sona said while sipping on a cola. "Besides, whatever they would put me through probably wouldn't be as bad as what Botan did to me."  
  
"Hey, you started to get into really deep conversation." Botan smiled "You even said that you've taken piano lessons before."  
  
"Must have been the hair spray talking." she said quickly.  
  
"And you said you had a passion for art, and you could draw." Botan added.  
  
"Definitely must have been high."  
  
"So we finally know something about the mysterious Sona." Kurama said smiling.  
  
"Amara." Botan corrected.  
  
"Oh yeah, where did you get that name from?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Its my demon name. My father had given it to me before my mother named me. My full human name is Sonata Tieomi."she explained.  
  
"A demon usually has a different appearance. We've only seen the human side of you." Hiei inquired.  
  
"I'm new at the demonic abilities don't know what I'm suppose to look like in my other form because I've only ever been in this one." she looked up at him across the table "Besides that I'm only half demon."  
  
"Okay everybody, enough talk about demons, and bad things. Who wants to go get refills?" Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"God you are really cheery." Sona stood up "I'll get the refills."  
  
She walked off.  
  
"I'm not overly cheery." Botan mumbled.  
  
Out of nowhere, a girl started shouting. "Let go of me!" It was one of Kayko's friends being harassed by an older boy. Kayko got up to go see what was going on.  
  
"Come on you little tease, you know you like me." he taunted her.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Kayko demanded.  
  
"Stay out of this!" he yelled at Kayko while swinging his arm at the girl.  
  
It was stopped abruptly by Sona's hand. "Excuse me, but you've been asked more than once to leave. And this is the final time you'll be asked. Leave."  
  
"Ha! Or what? You'll give me a little girly slap?" he said while shaking off her hand.  
  
"My slaps aren't so girly. Care to take this outside?" she said politely.  
  
"No! I'm not gonna be pushed around by any little girl!"   
  
"Fine, I'll this outside." she said while pulling off her gloves.  
  
"Aren't you boys going to anything about this?!" Botan demanded.  
  
"Actually I want to see where this leads." Hiei smirked.  
  
Sona grabbed his hand and he started to weaken. She pushed him so hard it looked as if she had thrown him out the door.  
  
He did a not so graceful landing on the cement. "Uhh... You wench! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Oh don't make promises you can't keep." she said cordially.  
  
He flung towards her trying to punch but she dodged and kicked him in the stomach, then finished him off with a double punch.  
  
"Have you had enough, or do I have to beat it into your brains that you don't control any women?" she laughed while putting her gloves back on.  
  
He came out of his coma in time to bow down in front of her and say "I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again, just leave me alone!"  
  
"Good, but I'm not the one you should apologize to." she said while stepping around him and heading back into the shop. Everyone had been crowded around their fight and she was the only one in the shop now. She sat down in the corner booth and listened to the boy plead for the girls forgiveness. And now after taking in some of his energy, his thoughts were in her mind. If not for her kicking his ass, that girl could have gone through hell. Sona shivered to think of what he would have done. She laid her head on the table and tried to clear her thoughts.  
  
"Nice fight." Hiei said while sitting down across from her. "Of course he was no match for you."  
  
"Thanks." she paused.  
  
"Botan is looking for you. She said something about going to see Koenma." he paused and stood up. "They changed what you look like on the outside, but you know your nothing like this on the inside. Your a fighter, but you haven't been trained good enough."  
  
"I know. I guess you'd be the only one to see that." she looked up "I've never been able to fully go into my demon form. I can do the glowing eyes, sometimes even the creepy voice, but I can't even come close to my true powers. Do you think this Koenma can help me?"  
  
"How would I know? Might as well go see him." he said while walking off. 


	5. Koenma's Palace

Sona and Botan stood before Koenma's office.  
  
"Botan, do you really think that this guy can help me?" Sona whispered.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Botan said while knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in." Koenma said from inside.  
  
They entered the room and Sona was shocked to find that the renowned prince of Spirit World was just a small child. After introducing her, Botan left the room so he could talk to her in privacy.  
  
"They said you could help me." Sona said quickly.  
  
"Yes, seems your on the run." he deduced obviously already knowing the situation she was in. "It looks to be a very bad place for you back at your home. This running off will make it easy for your mother to have you killed off."  
  
"I know. But either way, my life is jeopardy." she confessed while turning her eyes to the floor.  
  
"True. Guess there is only one thing we can do," he paused "train you. I will get you the best trainer I know. You have the power, you just don't know it yet."  
  
"Do you really think I can handle it?" she asked.  
  
"Who knows that? Your father did I suppose. Don't ask how but I know of the letter he gave you, and you'll get the sword. My father owns the museum its in. All I have to say is that I'm transferring it." Koenma smiled.  
  
"Thank you!" Sona said jumping up. She'd finally be able to solve the mystery of the sword that will supposedly unlock her demonic strength.  
  
"Hold on, there's just one more thing." he stood and walked over to her. "I've come up with a living arrangement for you."  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You'll be staying with your trainer." Koenma seemed to laugh slightly at this. "Meet your trainer. Come on in."  
  
The door to his office opened and Hiei stepped into the light. "Surprise." he mumbled.  
  
Sona falls over. "Hecka… I'm staying with him?!"  
  
"Yep. I've rented a loft in Tokyo for you two. That way you can go to school, and have space to train." Koenma explained.  
  
Oh no. I'm going to live with a guy! What the hell is this? "Real World Tokyo"? she thought frustrated.  
  
Hiei laughed.  
  
"Oh shit, you can read my mind!" Sona smacks herself in the head.  
  
"Sona," Botan dances into the room, "I heard the news! Won't it be great? You can go to school with Kayko and Yusuke! And I've set you up with some new clothes."  
  
"Thanks Botan…" she trailed off.  
  
"Lets get going," Hiei starts, "we'll have enough time to train if we leave now."  
  
"Alright. Lets go." 


	6. Roomies

Sona and Hiei stood in their loft. It was remarkably homey. There was a gigantic room at the back with bay windows. The view was incredible. Skyline as far as the eye could see. This would be the training room. Hiei had already been here for awhile unpacking weaponry and weights. She hadn't taken him for the interior decorator type of person. Oh well. Guess people aren't what they appear to be.

There was one bathroom. Sona was appalled at the shower. It had freaking lights inside it so when you took a shower you could see your silhouette. Besides that, there was no lock on the door! Well at least she had her own room. Bad part about living in Tokyo is you have traditional sliding paper doors. So basically you can see the outline of a person in their room. She decided if she was going to dress she'd do it in the bathroom because it had a normal wooden door. It was like Fate wanted something to happen between the two of them, but she sure as hell wouldn't allow it, whatever it was, to happen.

Botan had dropped off a chest with clothes inside, including her school uniform. But I'll be damned if every piece of clothing in the chest wasn't either a short skirt, or a shirt with a plunging neck line. There were two pairs of jeans. Tight jeans. So tight you can see the line of your underwear, jeans! And they were low rise hip huggers. Sona deducted that Botan expected her to wear thongs or G-strings. She had a good laugh at this until she discovered packages of thongs and G-strings in the bottom of the chest. Damn you Botan! Sona decided against the thong and thought instead she'd wear the G-strings until she could get a decent pair of underwear. Botan indeed got some kind of poetic revenge from this act. The next time she would see Botan, she decided, would be the time she decapitated her and mounted her head on a stick while parading her through the streets.

"Go ahead and get dressed for training." Hiei suggested after she had discovered Botan's little joke.

"Umm… don't think that will be happening any time soon. Only clothes Botan left me were skirts and little pieces of fabric that appear to shirts." Sona sighed while shivering at the thought of being seen in either.

"Damn her. I told her to get clothes for you that you could move in." Hiei grunted.

Obviously surprised Hiei had given Botan orders for what she was to wear, Sona added "Oh believe me, if you could have seen the whore like clothing she picked out," she caught herself before blowing up, "lets just say, Botan will pay for this."

"Here," Hiei threw her a pair of his black gi pants, "just use those for now."

"Uh, thanks." she stammered.

After filing through the clothes again she finally found a tank that would be suitable for training, and if that wasn't good enough she fit in Hiei's pants just fine. She just put on her army boots for now. Sona had the fighting look, if you didn't count the red midriff top that looked longer amongst the clothes ten minutes ago. Se la vi. Guess it would have to do for now.

Hiei was twirling a sword around and didn't notice her enter. He was good. His swordsmanship was real good. She just stood in awe of his abilities. But unbeknownst to him, she had some tricks up her skimpy midriff sleeve.

A couple minutes later he noticed her watching him. She would have blushed but she was too taken back for that.

He seemed a bit embarrassed that she saw him indulged in his practice. Finally she broke the ice. "Well looks as if you know your way around sword."

"Nice outfit." he said ignoring her.

Yeah, now she blushed.

"Lets get started." he threw her a sword. "Ditch the boots, they'll make it hard for you to practice footwork."

She did as he said. As long as he didn't order her to take anything else off.

"I believe your assuming I've never handled a sword before." she quickly copied every move he had made, with precise delivery. 

"Evidently I underestimated you. Good, I won't have to take it easy on you." he smiled.

She laughed mockingly, and disappeared through shear speed as she advanced on him. He was caught off guard, and instead of lopping off his head or any other limbs, she trusted the blade directly into his making a cross shape defense. This move pushed him back into the wall. Still under the influence of utter amazement he didn't push back. By now she wasn't breaking a sweat, and with her face an inch away from his she whispers "Remember this, you treat me as you would any enemy, I am not a child and I can handle myself. If I feel your slacking on me because you don't think I can handle it, you'll know it." Sona doubled back landing a good ten feet away.

It clicked in his head suddenly what just happened. He looked a bit more on guard now after almost getting his ass kicked. "Point taken." he muttered.

"Now that you know, how about a challenge?" she asked.

"What type of challenge?" 

"First one to be pinned buys a pizza for dinner." she suggests.

He laughs. "A pizza?"

"What? All I had was a measly cola this afternoon. I'm starved." she confessed smiling slightly.

"Okay, deal." he caved.

"Good."

He started towards her rapidly. "Heads up." she said while dodging by using his shoulders as an anchor for her hands to flip over him. Hiei predicts her landing and advances before she touches down. Sona is knocked down. He quickly takes the upper hand and goes in for pinning her. His hands hold her wrists to the ground, while he sits on her.

"Holy hell!" she mutters angrily.

"I guess you lose." he laughs.

"Guess again." she wraps her leg around his and forces herself to turn him over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yusuke asks from the doorway.

Him and the rest of the gang must have walked in while they were fighting. Sona, who was lying more than sitting atop Hiei pinning him down, started furiously blushing.

"Figures she likes it on top." Kuwabara says beside Yusuke.

Shizuru punches him. "Maybe we should leave." Botan suggests.

Sona notices she is still sitting on top of him, and quickly gets up, completely red in the face by now, and tries to gather what dignity she has left. "Okay, nothing is going on! We're training damn it!"

"I never get to train like that." Yusuke says still stunned. Kayko pokes him in the side.

"Ha! Ha! Shorty's got caught getting some!" Kuwabara laughed.

"At least he was getting some." Yusuke mumbled.

"What did you say?" Kuwabara demanded.

"You must be hearing things again Kuwabara." Yusuke laughed sarcastically.

Kurama stood in the back by Botan laughing hysterically at the conversation.

Hiei, still sitting on the floor, was crimson as well. 

"Oh for god sake, nothing was going on!" Sona pleaded.

"Okay, it seems we just walked in on you in a compromising position. We'll forget about it and just move on." Botan said saving Sona from having an aneurysm.

"Thank you." the now exhausted Sona replied.

"But I do have one question." Botan smiled "Why are you wearing his pants?"

They all laughed and fell over as the vein in Sona's forehead throbbed. "Grrr… if you had just picked out normal clothes…!" She yelled while chasing Botan around the room armed with a sword.

"Now don't get hostile! I was just joking! Don't kill me!" Botan cried.

"I'm a woman on the edge and I'm not afraid to use this!" Sona called after her.

"Ahhh!!!" Botan cried.

"Should we break this up?" Kurama asked.

"Give them another ten minutes." Hiei suggested while smirking.


	7. Begining Trials

I got more opinionated with this chapter. Anything in parenthesis are my thoughts on the subject. Oh by the way, it isn't all a cornball chapter. Just read awhile you'll see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Sona was stopped by the gang, which took quite awhile since she had become submerged in slaughtering Botan, they sat around the mostly barren loft and ate the pizza they had brought with them for house warming. She completely ignored the irony of the situation, and devoured three slices.

"So," Yusuke started, while Sona sat back very pleased with being full at the moment, and questioned, "why are you wearing Hiei's pants?"

Sona glared angrily at Botan and replied "Lets just call it a long story so I don't go on a continuous homicidal rampage."

"Okay," Yusuke persisted, "but really why were you on top of Hiei?"

She was clearly getting pissed by now but a smile crossed her face "Well, he was very against 'us' doing 'anything', but I'm a pushy girl so I decided I just had to take it."

They stared at her weird obviously not understanding the joke. Sona began laughing at them. "You people don't get jokes do you? So serious. Lighten up. We were challenging each other. You just picked the wrong moment to walk in."

"Oh, I get it, sorta…" Yusuke laughed nervously.

"How about moving away from this topic and putting on some tunes?" Botan suggests while going over to the CD player.

"Best idea I've heard this evening." Sona agreed. Suddenly Kelly Clarkson starts playing very loud. Sona falls over. They seemed to be enjoying this crap! Sona goes over to her backpack and pulls out a CD carrier. She stops the American Idol waste abruptly and says "You have got to be kidding me. You guys like this? Cruel and unusual punishment! That's all that that is."

"What are you doing?" Botan protests.

"Introducing you to rock." Sona answered while putting her CD in and turning it up. "This is called Linkin Park." "Some where I Belong" blares in the background.

"Yay! Decent music." Hiei mumbles. Sona snickers. He adds "What are you laughing at?"

"You said 'Yay!', didn't take you for the 'Yay' type." she giggled.

"Ha ha…" he murmured sarcastically.

"I like my music better." Botan pouted.

"Sorry to dissolve your illusion but that isn't music." Sona laughed.

"But you can't dance to this!" 

"Who dances? Here just do this." Sona starts doing the classic jumping while bobbing head and holding up her hand. Yes, she was a slight clubber. The kind of person that lives on rock n' roll, punk, and virtually any head banging music. Botan attempts it. (Yeah key word attempts…) Yusuke and the rest start making jokes about how Botan does the rock version of dancing.

"You think you can do any better?!" Botan challenges. So what do they do? They join in! Except for Hiei. Visualize team Yurimeshi punking out to Linkin Park. (Ha! Oh boy, that's a thought that will haunt me for a while)

Sona walks over Hiei "Do you really think I'm going to let you sit out so you can save face as a dark, brooding, mystery boy? Don't think so!" She grabs his hands as he protests. He is forced to start jumping up and down idiotically like the rest. (Woo hoo! Now it's a party! We got Hiei dancing! This is more comical to me than most things…)

Hiei seemed to actually enjoy it, for a bit., until the slower song "Easier to Run" comes on and people quickly forget how to slow dance. 

"Oh come on people, grab a partner a dance!" Sona forces Hiei once again to start dancing, only this time with her. He starts blushing again. (Oh I love torturing him! *sigh* I have no life.) Yusuke pairs up with Kayko, Botan with Kurama, then Shizuru with Kuwabara.

"I don't want to dance with my sister…" Kuwabara protests until Shizuru kicks him.

The dance party continues until 9 o'clock and the gang has to head home. 

"I'm going to go turn in." Sona tells Hiei after everyone leaves (No, this is not an invite for him to go with her! I don't write stories like that. Well not yet at least…)

"Hey, um, thanks for making me participate…" Hiei mumbles.

"Oh no, thank you for letting me make a fool of you." she laughs "Good night." (Oh come on Hiei, go with her! She wants you to! Damn me for thinking in slash story mode…)

"Night." he answers. (Wuss…your suppose to confess your love for her and… what am I talking about? I'm the one writing this. I need to stop talking to myself in mid paragraph…)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona slept well, all except for Hiei's snoring down the hall. Besides that he likes to talk in his sleep. (Ha! Ha! So many options for embarrassing dream confessions!)

"Morning." she said to him as he walks out with bed head slightly confused about where he was. She had to laugh when he finally realized he was standing there in his boxers. "Nice. Never really wondered if you liked boxers or briefs. Guess the little Hello Kitty print with hearts answers my question." (At least he was wearing pants. Really could have gone slash in this scene. 'Hiei enters wearing no pants and Sona jumps him'. Yep, that will be my next story.)

After running back to his room (Hiei on Baywatch. Bouncy, bouncy…), he enters wearing pants but lacking shirt.

"Sorry about that." he apologized blushing once again.

"Don't sweat it." she choked down a piece of burnt toast. "Only problem I'll have is having to deal with dreaming about Hello Kitty boxers."

"You like to embarrass me don't you?" he asked still blushing.

"You and everyone else." Sona said while grabbing her school bag.

Hiei noticed the school uniform. "You look like a librarian."

"Thank you. I would have hemmed it to have the sexified librarian look but I didn't have the time." she heads for the door. "By the way. Congratulations."

"On what?" 

"The librarian joke. You made a funny." she snickered while closing the door.

~~Sorioski Jr. High (where all the thick headed males go to find other thick headed male to hit on. No pun intended. Hmm… sounds a bit like a gay bar) Note: when I say hit I mean seriously hit. If you don't know Yu Yu Hakusho you probably didn't get the pun.. ~ 

Sona walked about 10 feet into the school gates before someone had to mention her appearance.

"Hey baby, I love your combat boots." some guy yelled from in the distance. Well she was wearing boot and leather gloves with her school uniform but she didn't deserve this treatment. She decided against killing him and just let it go. 

~~~~~~~~~~Koenma's Palace~~~~~~~~~

"Koenma Sir, the Shinobi blade you wanted is here." Ogre said while bringing it in.

"Thank you Ogre. Just put it on my desk." Koenma said offhandedly.

Ogre leaves.

"Hmm… that sword is very cool. Sona shouldn't care if I play with it a bit." he grabs it and unsheathes it. The sword has etchings of dragons and roses on the blade. Koenma is severely freaked when they start glowing red. "What the hell?" Slowly the sword lifts into the air and starts spinning rapidly. "Ahhh! Possessed sword!"

It suddenly stops and flings itself towards a map. The blade sticks into the wall. Koenma gets the courage up to check it out. He becomes uneasy as he find the tip pointing at a building in Tokyo. Sorioski Jr. High.

~~~~~~~~~~Back to School~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona stands in front of a mirror in the girls bathroom. She had to dismiss herself in 1st hour because she had suddenly become weak. Now that she had full view of herself, her eyes locked on something strange. Her hair was its old green self. Not only that, but her eye were glowing red. Something happened that she couldn't explain through her thoughts. Like she was losing everything but she could understand what 'everything' was. Her heart began to ache with this feeling of grief and anxiety, and her lungs felt like they were collapsing. Sona started coughing violently, now not sure why she found it so hard to breath. Without realizing it her hands had wrapped themselves around her neck. She was choking herself! Blood trickled down her finger tips, and through her nose. Why was she practically killing herself?! 

Something had suddenly took over her actions. Finding herself without the ability to stop what was happening, she finally blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~Koenma's Palace~~~~~~~~~~

Koenma now stood on a chair in his office. His face was pale. Not even a minute ago the symbols on the sword began bleeding. It was like a river flowing over the carpet with a sudden current. The blood started receding. Now it spelt out a message to it owner in a different world:

AMARA'S TRIALS BEGIN NOW

The tinny ruler made his help take a Polaroid and try to remove the sword. It wouldn't budge.

~~~~~~~~~Girls bathroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before second hour bell rang she awoke after seeing a vision. My trials? She asked herself. Her hand were covered in her own blood. After forcing her body to stand she saw what her hands had done to her neck. A dragon shaped scar that was still bleeding shone on her neck, and it hurt so bad. The usual red eyes she was use to looking at each morning were now a distilled blue gray, and her green lock had turned black. Now more confused than ever she decided to run straight back to the loft and try to get Hiei to help her figure out what was happening.

She stepped into the hallway. Students passed her by without looking. After spotting Yusuke down the hall she ran to catch up with him. 

"Yusuke!" she called from three feet behind. 

No response.

"Yusuke!" She tried once again.

He didn't even look. 

Finally she stepped in front of him. "Why aren't you answering me?" 

He stalled for a second, as if a shiver chilled his spine, and continued walking, passing right through her.

"What the hell?" she demanded. Somehow she had become invisible. Still living, but ghost like. And every moment she stood awaiting a jolt from reality to bring her back, her spirit faded a little more. The trials had begun. 


	8. What I Remember

My 8th chapter, I'm so proud I actually continued writing this story, and I appreciate if anyone actually read it. I love to get reviews, and your thoughts on the story, so please send me any your have.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona treaded aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo. She found it easier to not breath, and not to avoid walking through people. Her mind wandered to thoughts of never being able to communicate with anyone again. And did it ever scare her, that she may never be able to touch someone? Yes, everything now had become a darker more true world through the eyes of this living ghost girl. 

The sweet Autumn breeze swept itself into her. She had never felt the wind go through herself so freely. It felt like she could fly if she wanted. But before she'd try any stunts like jumping off buildings, she's try to find out what the hell was going on.

It was noon, the loft seemed cold and alone unlike the night before when she and her friends had sat around talking, just hanging out. No one ever had taken her in as a friend. Most people feared someone with strength. But it was like this place was the home she had been searching for. Even at her old home, no one cared. Maybe this is why she didn't like Botan. Maybe she didn't want to give her hopes up on these people being friends. After fearing life in your own house, its hard, to trust anyone.

Hiei must have gone out for a while. She decided to stay until he came home. Not being able to turn on a television or anything she just stared blankly at the shadows dancing across the ceiling. So, this is peace. She told herself. With eyes closed she delved into the deepest regions of childhood, her life, the parts she had forgotten until now. I guess when it seems like your dead, you need to come to terms with skeletons in your closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sona's childhood~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small girl sits on the floor of a giant living room. Down the hall voices echo, swirled together in a vortex of giggles, and grunts. She seemed, quiet. In her lap was a drawing pad and paper. Her hand moves quickly over the pages, as though she saw something in her sketches no one else could. With exception of the green hair, everything seemed normal about this nine, possibly ten year old girl. But if you had seen the drawings, you would have known…nothing is normal.

"Sona, get in here." a woman's voice called down the hall. The little child twitched at the sound of her voice, but dropped everything and ran to the women known as her mother to others, but a beacon of terror willing to lash out at any moment to her.

"Yes ma'am." the little girl curtsied.

"Yes dear, I was just having a pleasant conversation with your teacher, Mrs. Hallowell." her mother smiled seemly nice enough.

Sona looked toward a women at the end of the table. This women was kind, pretty, and gentle to all. She was worth calling momma. 

"Hello Sona." Mrs. Hallowell smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Hallowell." she curtsied.

"Now, your lovely teacher has been telling me things about you. She says you're a gifted artist and very creative." her mother explained.

"Oh yes, this child has a vision for the beauty of heaven and hell alike. Its so strange to find this in a child so young. Here, I brought her art class work." the teacher said passing down papers portraying lifelike pictures of creatures, and beasts, princesses, and trolls, fairies and gremlins, and finally, a forest, with tall never-ending trees and branches, a waterfall and river, flower meadows with pixies gliding across the tops of buds, and a man. He seemed like an angel, with dark eyes and light hair. This man looked as if you could touch the softly drawn skin, and gaze into his eyes forever. For some reason, her mother caught herself doing just that. 

"Aren't they beautiful? Like she sees what we can't, and draws it so we can know true grace, and heaven alike. This girl needs art schooling. It can take her everywhere." the teacher boasted lovingly.

Her mother's eyes grew cold, and her nose grew narrow. Sona knew this look all too well. "We will consider it, now if you excuse me. My husband and I have an engagement tonight and we would like to be early." 

"Oh of course." the teacher smiled and stood up. But before walking away she came over and hugged Sona. It was the first time she felt the warmth of a human being, the first time she had felt some form of love. She wanted to hold on forever. Go home, live with her, be her daughter! But that was a dream that seldom faded, and before she knew it, all the warmth was gone.

Her shows her the way out. The girl who now wanted to cry and never stop, seemed chilled.

"Sona!" her mother's voice rang angrily as she entered the room. "What on earth are you doing drawing this trash?"

Trying to find the words she just replied "I was just drawing. I didn't think it would hurt anyone."

"Well, drawings like these do hurt people. Where have you seen this man?!" she ordered holding up the picture of the forest.

"My dreams." the girl said sounding airy.

"No one can see things in dreams! Dreams are pathetic excuses for the mind to wander! There is no dreamland that can make you rich, or buy you a house, and give you toys." her mother scoffed.

"I don't need those things." she stammered. 

"Everyone needs those things! What ridiculous virtues do you believe in?"

She stared up at the women towering over her. "I need love." she whispered.

"Love? Love? Love is what separates the rich from the poor! You can't marry love! Love is handed to you in a monthly check. If your lucky enough, when I die you'll get some love from my insurance. Until then, quit your daydreaming, and grow up." With a single grasp she ripped the pieces of artwork in two, and threw them in the fire place. Sona watched helplessly as the face of the handsome man melted away in the flames, and wanted to throw herself in just to feel anything. "If I find anymore of this so called art, you'll never know what light is."

And with that single moment in time, life was swept away. Innocence left that girl, as the art she had cared for so much had been burnt into ash. Hope was leaving, but for now it was living that she'd have to do. But her mother couldn't control her dreams even if she wasn't allowed to draw them out. And so, days turned into nights and the child never stepped out of dream world. At least not for another five, six years. Then, only then, reality would be her worst enemy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Loft~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Those six years passed slowly, but seemed so far away now. Not that she felt safe at the moment, but at least she could think. 

The door knob turned. 

"Sona." Hiei called. " Koenma told me he needs to see you. Are you there?"

"Yes, but you don't even see me." she tilted her head back.

"So you are home." he said from in the kitchen.

"You can hear me!" she said happily.

"Of course I can." he walked into the room "But where are you?"

"Great you can't see me either." she muttered.

"What happened?! Why are you, invisible?" 

"If I knew, I wouldn't be this way would I?" she barked back at him.

"Stupid question. Okay, you can come with me to see Koenma, he'll know what to do."


	9. Unknown Place, Dark Secrets

Okay, chapter 8 was very depressing. Sorry about that. Hopefully chapter 9 won't be that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, first tell me how I got to be invisible." Sona said sounding irritated. They had arrived at Koenma's ten minutes ago but the lack of Sona being visible made him scared so they spent a while trying to get Koenma out of the closet.

The now calm Koenma tried to elaborate. "It was the sword. It sought you out by using the map and now your this way. I guess the trials that it spoke of are just testing your ability to control your power and the blade." 

"Thank you for your lovely wrap up of my problem, but what I need is an explanation on how to not be this way." Sona said sarcastic and serious at the same time.

"How should I know?!" Koenma whined. 

"Oh great all knowing prince, please tell me all you know…" she muttered, and added in a voice similar to his "It was the sword."

"What crawled up your but?" Koenma mumbled.

"Nothing can crawl up anything of mine! I'm invisible!" she yelled.

"Quit it you two." Hiei chided in. "This is serious, try to act like adults."

"I am." Koenma pouted.

"At least I look like an adult." Sona whispered.

"I heard that!" Koenma growled.

"I said quit it!" Hiei boomed.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Alright, now first thing first, where is the sword?" Hiei asked.

"You mean the giant dart sticking out of the wall behind you, genius?" Sona snickered.

"Shut up." he grunted.

Hiei turned and attempted to pull out the sword, it looked as if he didn't think it would be that hard to pull out. She guessed he underestimated the power of the wall. Now, not knowing how it would affect himself or Sona if he screwed around too much with the sword, he pulled a little too hard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona stood in front of a river dressed in an all white dress. "What the f…" she started as she noticed Hiei standing a few feet away. He was dressed in a black jacket and pants. "What did you do?!"

"Holy…Oh you're here too. How should I know?" he replied.

"What is with you men and not knowing anything?!" she cried.

"I don't…" he started.

"If you say 'I don't know', I will strangle you." she threatened while looking around. "Weird." she muttered a moment later.

"What's weird?" he asked.

"De ja vu. I've seen this before." 

"Where?" he questioned looking stupefied.

She looked horribly startled and turned to him. "My dreams."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thought Flash Mode (sorry to confuse)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Six years back, Sona's reoccurring dream~

This dream always came on nights that she would lose hope in herself and life, and when she was young it always went the same way.

The young Sona would run through the enchanted forest that haunted her mind, until she reached a clearing. As usual the moon would shine brightly upon the cool river water in the distance. It was always calm, and beautiful. She'd lie down and stare into the dark sky twinkling with stars, as the warm night air soothed her skin. The scent of roses wafted over her so she felt blanketed with soft, crimson petals. And crickets sounded their violin like music around her. Heaven. Pure, sweet, heaven. 

After a while she'd sit up and walk around picking flowers and singing along to the melody of the leaves brushing against each other, the blades of grass whispering to the poppies, and the owls cooing in a far off tree. Her nightshirt never caught on thistles, for nothing caused pain or frustration in this realm of the human mind. 

Finally, everything would come to a halt, and something would move behind her. She'd turn around and he would be standing there. The man she drew, as perfect and life like as ever. Her father. She knew it by instinct. She sensed it just by the stare he put to her. 

Then, the dream turned to a nightmare. She'd cry out "Daddy!" and start to run. The ground would break beneath her leaving her stranded. So close, yet so very far away. From love, happiness, and warmth. Usually she'd wake up after seeing him turn and walk away, without saving her from her island of despair, but even she saw the end. The end where he never said good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Unknown place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei poked her. 

"Owe!" she cried "What did you do that for?"

"You were zoning. So," he asked, "what's this about your dreams?"

Sona explained some of it, so he'd get the gist. He nodded understandingly, but she saw his confusion.

"You think this is your dream?" 

"I don't know but it looks awful familiar. It even smells the same…" her voice trailed off. 

"Everything looks real." he said grabbing a flower.

"Poppies, crickets, everything seems to be here…" she looked into the forest longingly. 

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing the despair in her gaze.

"It always ended the same way…but if this is real…I'm grown now…maybe he'll be here…" her words jumbled together. She stepped forward.

"Wait where are you going?" 

"I just have to see it all, again." she replied as though possessed by her inner thoughts.

"Uhh…" Hiei couldn't find anything to say. So he watched on as she walked off staring into the sky. Now he noticed her hair was black and her eyes were blue. It seemed strange to notice these things at a time like this but he ignored the timing and continued with observing her. The white linen dress fell to her knees loosely. He'd never forget her silhouette in the light of the moon, like a ghost, without a soul moving with the current. 

Sona's eyes locked on every detail. The waterfall, the green, lush forest, and everything that was lit by the moon. It was like a dream come true. Her heart ached thinking about having to leave this place. How could this be a test? There was no difficultly in remembering all the beauty of this place, but never had it been so vivid. Then it struck her. This dream always ended the same way, maybe I have to change it, all of it. 

"Sona!" Hiei called. "I found something."

She ran to his side. Carved onto a huge tree was the first direction to passing the first test:

One Drop Changes, A Second Brings Answers

"Wow, that's cryptic." Hiei mumbled.

"Shhh…listen…can you hear the droplets?" in another part of the forest droplets splashed into a small puddle shaped like a crescent moon. 

"What are you suppose to do?!" he was lost, not even his mind reading abilities could help him on this one.

"Don't ask questions, just give me your pocket knife." she demanded and without refusal he handed it over.

Sona stood directly above the puddle and pushed the end off the blade into her finger. "One drop changes…" she mumbled while squeezing her index finger making a drop appear, then fall into the water. 

Like thunder booming, everything shifted strangely. Hiei was so caught up in watching everything he didn't notice her. The once lively forest was wilted with orange leaves and dying branches. Ivy covered all rocks, and the waterfall had turned blood red. Ravens crowded the trees, and the blazing red moon stared down upon all with its evil glow. The final thing to change was the girl who caused it. Sona now stood almost four foot, and looked to be nine or ten.

"What the…" Hiei mumbled.

She clenched her finger again until another drop appeared. "A second brings answers…" she said in a voice that she'd forgotten. 

It became suddenly bright, like everything was…white. She looked around. Hiei stood beside her looking strangely at their surroundings. It looked like she was back to normal. 

"Now where are we?" Hiei sighs.

Sona ignored him, while noticing the man standing in front of them. "Father." she muttered.

He moves closer to her and touches her cheek. "You look like your mother." he paused chuckling at her disapproving look "But you have my attitude." 

Her heart began to mend standing there in front of the man she always wondered about. "Why must I do all these tests?" she asked as she turned away to stop tears.

"To make sure your pure. I can't be there to protect you from your strength, you have to be a certain type of person to be trusted with all of this energy." he backed away slightly winded. 

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing his staggering walk.

"Nothing, my dear child." he looked at Hiei with sudden interest. "And who is this?"

"Hiei, he's my trainer." she answered quickly.

"Hmm…," he looks Hiei up and down, "don't worry, you'll be taller in three years." 

"Right…" Hiei shook his head not understanding one damn thing once again.

"Umm…is there something else you wanted to tell me?" 

"Oh, of course." he turned back and his face turned grim "Its about your mother."

"Great." Sona scoffed sarcastically.

"It seems she's been keeping her little secret away from you."

"Huh?" Sona was now beginning to become about as confused as Hiei.

"Have you ever wondered why your hair is green and mine is silver?" he questioned.

"I figured it was from one of your parents." 

"My parents are ice apparitions, I am the only son to be able to control the ice dragon powers. You have immense mind powers, that's a characteristic, along with your green hair, you got from your mother." he explained.

"You mean She's a demon!" Sona cried angrily.

"You will be a full demon with my strengths added to you." he explained.

"This doesn't tell me a damn thing! Why did she always treat me that way? Why did she always steal all my light from me?! Don't you have any answers I need?" Sona broke down.

"I truly can't say, Amara. Please believe me when I tell you once this is all over you will find true happiness and freedom. You will never have to fear your mother again." 

"How long?"

"I can tell you the third and final tests comes on your birthday. But until then everything else is a blur to me." 

"Alright, I await your tests. But I still have one question for you." she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you come for me?" her voice cracked slightly as she held in all the anger.

"I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?!" she broke into tears.

"Because, I died after you were born." 


	10. Goodbye Hiei, Sona's Farewell

Chapter 10! Okay, um…maybe this one won't be depressing…oh shit…it is…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona felt as though pulled back into reality, and opened her now closed and weary eyes. Somehow she had ended up sleeping beside Hiei. His arm was around her shoulder and his chin rested on her forehead. She was swarmed with confusion. They were back at the apartment, she was lying next to Hiei, and she could not for the life of her figure out why she was only wearing underwear and a bra! Even more unbelievable he had only a blanket covering him. Sona blushed furiously. OH MY GOD! What the hell is going on?! She cried bewildered in her mind. Very carefully she slid out from his grasp and bolted for the door almost in tears from being utterly freaked out. 

"Hey Sona." Botan's voice rang from behind.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" 

"Capturing you."

"What?" Sona asked.

"See, I'm not Botan. I am a demon that takes on what any appearances I need to do a job. My job is to take you back home." Botan's body retreats and molds into a man's body covered by black stealth clothes.

"Okay, I'm totally lost and half naked." Sona sighed.

"You want an explanation, well I was waiting here for hours for you to come back so I could get you, then you just appeared here totally unconscious with that guy, so I stripped you two for fun so you'd wake up weirded out."

"If I was unconscious, why didn't you just take me?" Sona mumbled.

"Because I have a sense of humor." he laughed.

"Did my mother hire you?" 

"Of course, she only hires the best." he continued laughing.

"You are truly a simpleton. Guess I'll just have to beat some sense into you." she took a fighting stance.

"You wouldn't dare." he smirked.

"Yes I would." she stepped closer.

"I wouldn't do that. You see, your boyfriend is lying on a very sensitive bomb, and I hold the controller." he showed her a remote.

"Your crazy. Why the hell would you risk blowing us all up?" she demanded.

"Because, I either take you back, or I don't return at all. Its your decision." 

"Uh…" she staggered back.

"Don't touch her!" Hiei stood in the doorway, with blanket wrapped around waist.

"I'll do what I wish to do!" he held out the remote threatening them.

"Stop. Don't do it. I'll go quietly." she stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" Hiei demanded.

"Good girl." the stranger smiled while grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

"Hiei, I'm sorry you had to be brought in on this." she chocked holding back tears.

"Shut up girl." he grabbed her neck, but soon started wailing in pain. "What have you done?!" His hand had a dragon shaped burn on it, that now started moving up his arm toward his neck. "Ahh!" he screamed as he started to burn. Flames had burst out all over his body, melting away his skin while he still wailed. "They'll kill you for this!" he cried while taking his last gulp of air and falling to the floor turning to dust.

Sona was frozen. She had done this. By some act of Fate, the dragon shaped gash on her neck had just burnt a man to death. Now not only was her touch deadly, but if anyone got close to scar…she couldn't allow this to happen again. She saw the fear in Hiei's eyes at that moment. And it hurt to know he feared her. Without him noticing she ran to her room and slipped on some clothes and dropped onto the fire escape. She had to make it so no one ever was hurt by her again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei suddenly snapped back into reality. She was gone. How had she slipped away unnoticed? The window of her room was left open. Quickly, after grabbing pants, he fled out the window on her trail. "I have to find her before she does something stupid." he told himself. His psyche began to delve into her thoughts searching for any clue to where she was going. He stopped dead in his tracks as the door to her trouble mind unfolded before him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~What he saw, and what she'd never tell…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through the eyes of a child, things are magnified into things that are so real, you'd commit suicide after peeking into their thoughts. Hiei saw everything, play by play, through Sona's eyes at that moment. So many secrets, and so much pain. 

~~~~First glance~~~~

A young, beautiful 11 years old lay softly crying on her bed, as her stepfather dresses in the corner, telling her he loves her, and knows that she is not his child. A second later he grabs her by the throat and pushes her little body against the wall while threatening her, if she ever tells her mother, he'll do worse, worse than death, and she's forced on her feet then shoved into a closet which, after, is locked, so she can think of her sins. And she is left there, crying until her brother comes and carries her into his room and tells her, all will be okay. But she knows, it won't. It will never be okay.

~~~~Second glance~~~~ 

The same child, now 12, stands in the middle of a garden area holding a dead sparrow, as tears fall from her ruby eyes. Her pinkish lips touch its limp head softly. Like sparks of life filled its body, the small bird took off from the palms of her hands. She smiles, wishing to have wings so she too could fly away. But a women behind her had seen the heavenly fete and grab hold of her arm yelling at her screaming, cursing that she was a wicked child, and deserved to die. As the girl tried to pull away, an arm swung at her face, hitting her square in the nose, and caused the crimson blood to trickle down her pale skin. She looked so helpless as she fell to the ground and the women stomped off. Again, her valiant brother picked up her aching body and took into the house, and bandaged her wounds. 

~~~~Final look~~~~

But after everything, some memories glowed with radiance. Now thirteen, some changed in her heart. The brother that was her hero told her, she needed to defend herself, for he wouldn't be there anymore. He gave he a dagger. Six inches long, and sharpened to a deadly point. His only words to her were 'Don't kill, just defend…', and he was gone. Sent off to military school. Her savior was gone. And she had to survive on her own. Later that night, her stepfather came. He moved slowly toward her, telling her she was his only love. This hadn't happened in months. But now she knew what to do. He lunged towards her, and she drew the dagger. It did not come in contact with his flesh, but it did scare him. And like a wounded dog with his tail between his legs, he stalked away, swearing to her, that she was worthless. Only she knew then that this wasn't true. Now she was worth something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei started choking on everything that was forced into his brain, and then forced down his throat. "No wonder she has anger problems." he uttered while wanting to throw up. "I have to get to her before she can hurt herself."

He raced down the streets, passing strangers. His heart told him that he was growing closer, but something else told him he would be too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona kept a steady pace, almost running by now. The train station wasn't far in the distance now. As she neared the booth she pulled out her money and laid it out. "One ticket to Kyoto." she told the women.

The train would leave in fifteen minutes. She sat silently on a bench waiting for the minutes to pass. She didn't look up as someone took the seat beside her. 

"Your not seriously going back, are you?" Hiei's soft voice asked.

She turned to him. His head was tilted back and stared upward to the sky, to avoid eye contact. "The problem started there, its where it needs to end." she muttered.

"Why? Why do you want to go back? Wait. Wait until your sixteen. Wait till you have all your power. Then go and do what you need to." he sounded slightly angry at her answer.

"They'll keep coming, Hiei, they know where we're staying. Its not safe for you or me." she replied now looking down at her feet.

"I can take care of myself, and I'll protect you. We can just find another place to stay." he was more serious acting than ever at this point.

She sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Not the bad guys. Not you. I have to deal with this in my own way."

"Even if it means marching straight into the lions den?" 

"Even if it means leaving nothing standing in my trail." she stared him in the eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to hurt anyone?" he asked sarcastically.

"Some people deserve to be hurt." And with that silence took over the conversation.

The train roared, ending her time with him. She stood up. She turned to him and smiled. "Tell Koenma if he ever gets my sword out of his wall, keep it safe."

"You'll get your sword after the third test." Hiei said while getting up as well.

"Don't be so optimistic, I won't be around that long." she mumbled as she took off towards the train. "By the way," she whipped around back to him, "don't follow me." She leaned towards him and touched his face, immobilizing him, and brushed her lips against his then walked away.

Hiei now unable to move watched as the train took off into the distance.


	11. Fucked Up, Sona's Welcome Home

Chapter 11...get use to depressing, there will be a decent outcome in the end J . 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The train stopped about six hours later, and she the taste of Hiei's lips still lingered. His thoughts now invaded her head, and she knew he meant well. They had known each other less than two weeks, and yet, it seemed so much longer. If she could have only stared into his eyes a little longer…No doubt she was falling for him. Oh God, was she ever falling for him. But she could only end up hurting him. That was another reason for leaving. So she could take away the temptation, even though she felt as though a part of her was ripped from the center of her heart.

She stepped cautiously off the platform. Blue sky seemed to surround her. Kyoto, so beautiful, and yet so dangerous. There was no crowd. Everything was silent. Sona closed her eyes, searching for inner strength, while wanting to burst into tears. 'The only thing I can do is stop it. Somehow. And I have to do it before Hiei comes for me.' she thought while following a dirt road. Home wasn't far now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paralysis wore off, and Hiei was pissed. "Why do I even care?" he asked himself angrily. Stupid question. There was something about her that he couldn't get out of his mind. Besides that she had kissed him. What the hell was that about?! He knew the answer to that deep inside him, but his ego gets in the way of his soul searching. He knew he had to go find her, but she had passed on some of her thoughts to him, telling him she had to do this on her own. In the end, Hiei had a feeling he needed to be there to pick up the pieces.

And with that he took off. Still taken back by the warmth of her goodbye kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mansion stood before her. No one was around. 

"This is so fucked up." she told herself looking around the abandoned yard. Without a care in the world, she opened the front door. All the lights were off. She didn't step in. It had to be a trap. There was no excuse for this. No servants. No sign of life. But something smelt rancid. The rank odor came from upstairs. 

Deciding it would be better to move out of plain sight, she headed towards the stench to check it all out. As the master bedroom grew nearer, tears formed in her eyes from the intense smell. As her eyes fell upon the floor, she saw scarlet stains leading away from the doors. The entrance was ajar. She opened it the rest of the way, then looking in. Sona stumbled back and heaved. 

The scene was horrible. Every wall was coated with blood. Her mother's body, which was barely distinguishable, had been turned inside out perfectly. All organs intact. Written on the wall behind her, in her own blood, was a message:

**Mommy Dearest, May You Rest In Hell**

I sent a chill down Sona's spine. Who had done this?! She backed away. Now she was scared, and curious. Who would want to kill her mother, besides herself? The light was on in her old room. Not knowing what else she'd run into, her feet took over and shuffled her towards the room at the end of the hall. Entering slowly, she saw that there was no blood in here, she sighed in relief. While turning around, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the light to her closet emitted light from within. Without hesitation, she walked up to it and grabbed the door knob. 

"Fuck!" she screamed while seeing her stepfather's corpse fall forward. A crucifix was embedded in his forehead and he had multiple knife wounds. Another message was written in blood. This time addressed to the wicked man. It read:

**Think About Your Sins**

"No more!" she screamed and ran out of the room. 

Now positive she would need a therapist, she decided she'd get the hell out of there. Behind her she heard a loud thud. She whipped around. No one behind her. She turned back around and her mother, inside out and alive, stood before her. Sona's heart pounded wildly, as her mother reached out to her and touched her face. "Help me!" she begged while falling holding on to Sona's waist. "Help me!" Sona screamed and backed away while her mother pulled her body along, leaving a thick trail of blood behind her. 

Sona's backed into something soft. A man. He was alive, but she couldn't make out his face. The stranger drew his gun and blasted the crawling corpse. Blood spattered onto Sona. Where had this guy come from?! What was he doing here?! Before she could get away, a needle was shoved into her neck, and everything went black.


	12. Death, and Retribution

Chapter 12. I've been kind of holding out on writing this chapter because it'll be slightly controversial…I dunno…guess its up to reviewers…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona opened her eyes after being unconscious for over an hour. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she had no idea where she was. Torches were the only source of light in the room. Since she had never really explored the house she guessed that this was some kind of cellar below it. But who had brought her here?

Just as she thought this, she noticed someone standing in the corner. He whistled softly. She closed her eyes. The melody sounded so familiar. Like somewhere in time, she too had whistled it.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" she stared into the dark corner searching for hidden eyes to look into.

"You've grown up so big." he replied.

"How do you know me?" she asked in a calm tone.

He chuckled. "They sent me away from you because they knew I would do everything to help you. But in the end I'm the bad guy. Can't say I don't blame them for being surprised by my murder tactics, but when your sent to an all boys military academy, you end up being passed around like in a prison. You have to think up some kind of psychotic revenge plans."

Her eyes turned cold, and she could barely utter "It can't be you…"

"So, you do remember you dear half brother." his eyes glowed from within the tomb like surroundings. She shivered. Something shook her soul at that moment, and complete terror took over.

"Leo…" she gasped almost breaking into tears.

"Bingo." he walked out of the shadows so the light emanated around his pretty boy face. His once gentle exterior was marred. 

"Oh God…Why?…How could you murder your parents so…" she stammered.

"Easily?" he chuckled "Found out mommy dearest wasn't exactly true to her blue collar upbringing. Guess the demon side of me decided it would be easier to kill, than to forgive. Besides, if I hadn't done it, you would have."

"No…this is wrong…if should have been handled differently…" Sona faltered helplessly.

"Some people deserve to be hurt." he smiled evilly.

She was caught off guard now. He had just said the same thing she had told Hiei. Was it a coincidence? 

Leo laughed hysterically for a moment. "Oh my poor confused sibling. You want to know why I'm here, don't you? Well, a man came to me in my dreams. He stood in this beautiful forest. And he told me about your tests, and how you were to become a very strong demon. After hearing such a thing in my dreams, I had to come see how you were doing. I think my inner rage just took over when I saw my loving parents."

"My father…" she stuttered. 

"Right you are. He also told me you were staying with a nice boy, who was going to train you. Well, when I found out my baby sister was shacking up with some low life demon that's intentions aren't completely pure, I had to do something about it. Knowing of course that you'd be coming, I just waited for him to follow." he smirked.

"What did you do to Hiei?!" she demanded while her lip quivered.

"You'll have to ask nicer than that." Leo mocked.

"Please Leo! Say you didn't hurt him…" tears flooded her already puffy eyes.

He began to walk away, but stopped in mid step. Leo turned slightly, "If I told you that, I would be lying."

"No!" she screamed now finding anger rising up into her throat, Sona struggled with the binds. 

He stopped moving and looked at her. "So, your that serious about this guy? Hmm…maybe we can work out a deal."

"Deal? What the hell are you on Leo?!" she screamed.

"There are forty rooms in this house, your boyfriend is dying in one of them. I left him hanging onto life twenty minutes ago. He may be already dead. I guess I could give you a riddle and set you off to find him. That way you can say goodbye, possibly heal him. But if I let you go, I'll just have to come and get you. I'm always in for a good chase. And to be a good sport, I'll give you a five minute head start since you aren't very familiar with the house." Leo walked over to her.

"And if you catch me?" she asked.

"When I catch you, I either kill you, or make you mine." he grabbed her face and whispered into her ear, "I always thought of you at the academy." And licked the side of her face.

She jerked away. "Fine!" 

"Alright, the chase is on." he ripped the rope off her hands. "He's where you fly free, but are caged by darkness."

With those final words she took off running while he counted down five minutes. She knew where to go instantly. Hiei was in the back yard garden. Of course now she knew where to go but there were so many hallways and doors. Five minutes wouldn't be enough to get to him. As she bolted out of the cellar, she slammed the door behind her and placed something heavy in front of it to slow Leo down. Now two minutes into the head start, she was half way there. The kitchen was a blur as she ran through the doors. The garden entrance was five feet away, and Leo's struggle with the object in front of the cellar door could be heard echoing through the house. He wasn't far behind. Oh God she ran. She ran like the devil was snapping at her heels. Ominous gray clouds covered the sky above her. Only one thing stood between her and Hiei, a maze of greenery, with twists and turns that would screw her chances of getting to him. She jolted forward suddenly possessed by emotions, another person forced her to move on. Every turn she made seemed to be the right one and Leo's footsteps were less than a yard away.

Please let him be alive. She prayed still moving and silently suffering a nervous break down.

The end was laid out before her. It felt as though her lungs would collapse. Sona exited the maze still running like hell, and saw Hiei lying lifelessly in the distance and her heart stopped. She wanted to throw up. Please let him be alive! She begged the Fates. 

She fell to her knees at his side, put her head against his chest. He was breathing shallow. His body was completely mangled, like he had been thrown around like a rag doll. 

"Sona," he murmured still conscious.

"Don't waste your breath. I'll get you out of here, and we'll go home. Just don't die." she whispered to him as tear flowed down in a constant stream.

"He's coming. Watch out, he's stronger than you think…" with that Hiei eyes rolled back.

"No…" she tore into the soil with her fingers.

"Looks like you lost." Leo joked behind her.

"You bastard." she stood slowly. "You fucking bastard!"

"Oh, are you in a fighting mood? Then bring it." he challenged as his muscles bulged, and his veins popped.

"I'm not afraid of you! You've taken it away….you've destroyed me already, its time you felt pain." she clenched her fists so tight, blood poured over her fingers. She started breathing heavy as her body glowed with a radiant luster. Something happened. She felt more alone now than ever, and she was so tired of being alone. It changed her. When all seemed lost, something was awakened within her. Like a beast she growled furiously, and charged so quickly you couldn't see the physical changes. Moments later, Leo fell, in bits and pieces. She turned back, now covered in human blood, crying. She went back to Hiei and sat beside him her head against his, just crying. Her tears hitting his eyes. He moved. She had given him life, just as easily as she had taken away Leo's. 

In the distance her old bedroom window was open and a ballerina danced around in circles, as a familiar melody played. The second test was over.


	13. Just Friends

Chapter 13. Hiei is alive, but does Sona cope with everything alright? Her father has been sneaking into other people's dreams, luring her enemies to her, putting her in danger. For what? All questions will find answers….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona found herself sitting in a waiting room around 2 a.m. still in Kyoto. Hiei's conditions had become stable, but doctors in the local hospital feared the worse could happen in a relapse. She closed her eyes and saw his face. His last words warning her of oncoming danger. At that moment her heart had lost all sensibility between sanity and homicidal wacko. Sona wanted revenge. Why the hell had her father entered Leo's demented thoughts? Why had he encouraged him to come and try to slaughter his parents? I made no sense. She ran all possible reasoning through her mind, but nothing could answer the deafening questions that screamed in her mind. 

"Miss," and orderly said trying to attract her attention.

"Yes." she looked up.

"Your boyfriend is conscious now, and he's asking to see you." the man announced.

"He's not my…" she stopped, "thank you."

Sona made her way down the halls passing the sick, and the dying. His room was in front of her. She promised to herself that she wouldn't cry when she saw him. This situation would test her nerves…

She pushed the door open slowly and looked in. Hiei sat on the side of the bed ripping out the ivies that were in his wrist.

"And what are you doing?" she asked staring at him, wearing a gown, licking the blood from where the needles had been pushed in.

"I refuse to sit in a hospital. I'm fine." he declared while standing up still licking the blood.

"Well, you look better." she commented as he searched for pants. Sona turned away laughing. "Your gown is open."

He closed it, now blushing. "How are you doing? Did he hurt you?" 

"I don't really think he even got a hit in." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Everything from our battle is a blur to me." she replied.

Hiei stared at her a minute then pulled the curtain back and put on his pants. He opened the curtain an with the only pants on, you could see the slash across his chest that had staples holding the skin together.

He noticed her looking at the slash. "I doesn't hurt."

She turned he stare to the ground. 

"Let's go." he grabbed his coat.

"Where?" she asked.

"Home." 

"But…" he cut her off.

"Seems to me before I passed out you said if I didn't die, you'd come home." he smiled. It was like an event to see him smile. She felt safe again.

"Guess I did." she agreed "Better get going then, so we can catch a train."

After signing release forms, Hiei and Sona took off on a bullet train, heading towards Tokyo. Her problems were, gone. She'd never have to worry about being caught and taken back home. Freedom felt like heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They reached Tokyo by sunrise. Sona had fallen asleep against Hiei shoulder. He smelt so good, it was hard not to. After getting off at the station, they took their time walking home. It was nice to have the burden off her shoulders, and Hiei's good mood was a welcomed thing. 

"So, what do you plan on doing after these tests are over?" Hiei pondered loudly.

"I don't really know." she replied lamely.

"You have to have some idea of what you want to do." he pressured her.

"Alright, I want to go somewhere perfect. Sit by the ocean and sketch the foam gliding over the water. Stand on a corner in Paris and watch the couples talk of there plans for the future. Lay in a flower filled meadow and soul search while staring into the night sky. I want to live my dreams." she described while smiling.

"And you plan on doing all of this alone?" he asked smugly.

"Not like I have anyone to join me." she looked at him.

Silence hovered in the air.

"So, you don't remember anything from your big fight?" he half asked.

"Yeah…" her answer trailed off. Whenever she thought of the battle, she just remembers being submerged in blood.

"Maybe I can help you." he suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked hopefully.

"If you let me I can get into that part of your mind with my powers. I'd just need you think about it."

She thought about it for a second. "Okay, I will. Just don't get to into reading my mind."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona sits on the edge of the couch, listening to Hiei explain to her what he's going to do. She totally zoned half way into the explanation and by now was just nodding whenever he asked a question.

"First, just think of the battle you had. I can go in from there." he suggested.

She closed her eyes, and went back to the moment before she blanked out when she saw Hiei dead. Hiei touched her forehead and was taken into her head at that moment…

~~~~Mind Reader~~~~

Hiei is looking through her eyes and feeling everything she was at that time. 

"You fucking bastard!" he hears her yell angrily. His sight is blurred by her tears. Now he separates from her to see everything from and onlookers perspective. He gasped as he saw her change.

Her body had become ripped and hair fell straight to he thighs, in the normal green color. She clenched her fists with long metallic nails. And those eyes…They gaped open with a deadly black glare. Demotic Sona charged angrily, and tore Leo into shreds with her metal like nails, and stood victorious, drenched in his blood. She faded back into human form.

Hiei watched as she broke down along his side crying with her head inched from his letting her tears hit his eye lids gently. Never had someone made such a fuss over him. His throat went dry with his mouth open. Her emotions filled him again. Pain. Sheer pain. It was like nothing he ever felt. Sona's personally feelings flooded through him. "No God…Why?…You've taken enough away!…" her words she had muttered inaudibly while sitting beside him, were first heard by him.

Guess the secret is out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona had fainted while he wandered through her mind. Probably was too much pressure on her. He stood watching her sleep. 

"Why are you watching me?" she opened her eyes wearily.

"I just happened upon some other things you've thought of." he started.

"Oh no. None of them involved leather, right?!" Sona cried as she stood up.

"No. I just didn't know you'd be so upset if I died." he explained still in a slight dazed condition.

Now realizing what he must have seen, she tried her best to clarify. "Well…its just…hn…of course I would…death is an upsetting thing…"

"Would you be the same way if Kuwabara died?" he asked.

She laughed nervously. "Well, I think sometimes I might be the one to do the killing in that situation…no I wouldn't…"

"Why me?" once again another question that was difficult to answer.

"Because…you're…" he cut her off by leaning in. 

For about a minute, they kissed. He pulled away and walked off towards the bathroom while a baffled look crossed her face, along with a look of "happiness".

"That's for leaving me at the train station." he said while closing his door.

She smiled. (Okay, I had to pop in my thought at least once! Hiei and Sona…possibly future lovers…would the audience like to see a hookup in the second part? If so, I'll be much obliged…)

Sona entered the bathroom and closed the door. She stripped off the clothes, which had dried blood covering them, and turned on the shower. The warm water washed away the crimson second skin, and she became engulfed in soap. No more stench of death. As she got ready to rinse, the water turned off.

"Oh fuck." she shook her bubble covered head. Evidently, while they had been gone on their journey, the superintendent had warned everyone that he was going to shut off the water line. (bastard couldn't send a damn memo…) Hiei stood at the door hearing her dilemma, and was laughing hysterically. 

"You could always rinse with toilet water." he suggested quickly bursting out again.

"I'm glad you're laughing at my expense!" she frantically yelled through the bathroom door.

"Well, you could just use the faucet in the kitchen. It still has water in the pipes." he recommended.

"Okay, but don't peek!" she wrapped a towel around her tightly that covered everything from the chest downward towards the knees. 

She opened the bathroom door and he was standing right there. "Nice hair." he commented on her mohawk shaped hair.

"I'd flip you off but I might lose the towel." she muttered. 

Sona walked over to the faucet. Water ran slightly. While there was enough left she rinsed her hair, then took off back towards the bathroom.

"Hi Sona!" Botan said cheerfully. 

"Where did you come from?" Sona asked tightening her grip on her towel.

"Outside." Botan replied.

"Yeah, like the rest of us." Yusuke entered along with Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara.

"Nice towel." Kurama mumbled.

She blushed furiously. "Thanks." she sarcastically told him while going back into the bathroom.

Hiei blocked her entrance to the room. 

He smiled mischievously. 

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Retribution." he opened the door and she hastily ran into the room, as he grabbed the towel, a laughed.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled from inside.

"No you won't." he walked into the living room carrying the towel.

Kuwabara noticed the towel. "Are we interrupting something."

"No." he hid the towel.

Things were finally normal. 


	14. Dealing With the Past

Chapter 14. It was refreshing having a chapter that didn't make me want to commit suicide. Anyway, just announcing that once I have finished this story, which will only be maybe five or six more chapters, I will post the sequel. I have a lot of time on my hands so I've begun it. **Lost Soul II: Rebirth**. I really have too much time on my hands….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona couldn't sleep that night. She was so fueled by relief, that the excitement of being surrounded by friends, and not having so much pressure on her, she just stared around in the dark at the changing shadows. It was hypnotizing. At last she had found herself amongst those same shadows and reached for the smallest bit of light. Hiei was sleeping softly down the hall. Tempted to watch him sleep, she almost tiptoed to his room, but she thought he might get ideas…

In the back of her mind she began to etch the beginning of a song. Whispering in a soft hum, she voiced part of it, "I lay down by your side, and I feel whole once again… the breeze will speak softly the secrets we hold…and I'll surrender to you, love that is pure… softly broken…" While her eyes slipped shut, she felt his lips again. No one could take that feeling away from her. Tenderly his lips caressed hers, and she knew she shouldn't be in the same house with him 24 7. Something had to give, because she wanted to kiss him again. All over. This feeling had whelmed up in the center of her chest and now she felt like bursting. Never having felt this way, it scared her. This was the kind of thing her stepfather had told her he felt for her. After undergoing the torture from him, she didn't know what to do, or think. Was what she felt for Hiei wrong? 

With her mind still a flutter, she passed out, dwindling on the past merging with the present.

~~~~~Nightmare~~~~~

The words never spoken to the unknown melody of her old jewelry box, began to awaken the sleeping girl.

_"Maybe you, feel so blue, over your desire…latch onto his last words, as he sets your heart on fire…baby of the damned, they say, you will never live…but the mind has grown insane, yours is the one that gives…"_Her eyes shot open to the haunting words, and she realized, this wasn't a dream. Voices. So many clustered together. She stood noticing she was weightless. Looking down, she saw herself sleeping, tossing back and forth in cold sweat. Separated from her own shell, her feet hit the icy wooden floor. So bitter. How could this be a dream? Soon, the voices stopped, and the melody continued, luring her away from the safety of her room.

_"He is the only one…this is what you think…soon he will turn on you…and they all will grieve…Painted pictures hold the times before…you look so innocent…lying on the floor…stolen pride, and many tears…stain a golden soul…too bad find your corpse… you'll be stiff as stone…"_ Sona heard every last word, and every little phrase peeked her interest. Interest should have been the last thing she in her mind. 

All the rooms were dark. Hiei could still be heard sleeping, and now she became concerned with his safety in this matter. Running towards his room, it didn't occur to her what might happen if this so called dream continued. Standing in the doorway she gazed upon the man with his eyes closed, breathing steadily, in the pale moonlight that shown through cracked blinds. He seemed fine.

"What you see deceives you." a man's voice spoke closely to her ear. 

Whipping around she saw him. Standing behind her with an ashen face, salt and pepper hair, and otherworldly glow was her stepfather. 

"Your dead!" she screamed at him.

"I am. But it seems that the dead can enter dreams, and turn them into whatever they want." he smiled.

"What do you want?" she glared at him in the eye.

"The question is, what do you want?" he smiled.

"I don't understand, and I'd like to wake up now." she tried to pinch herself.

"Don't even try. That old pinching trick never worked before, what makes you think it would help you now?" he laughed.

"I'm getting sick of having psychos analyzing me." she spat.

"You shouldn't make it so easy then." he shot back.

"Why are you in my dreams, then?" He eyed her, looking her up and down with utter pleasure, she wanted to vomit.

"Because, we have unfinished business." he grinned. "Your looking awfully well, girl."

"Stay away from me." she roared.

"Or you'll kill me?" he chuckled. "Oh, someone already took care of that." Leo appears at his father's side, with the same smirk on his face that made her blood run cold.

"Hello again." He leaned against a wall, still watching her.

"What is going on?" She wanted to take a step back, but her will power told her to stay strong.

"You have to face your fears. All of them. Now, or we'll haunt you until the ends of the Earth." They both seemed thrilled with following her.

"He means, you need to deal with all of us." Her mother stepped into the light. With a presence as powerful as ever, she embraced the evil within her.

"Three ghosts, one point. I think we should be calling her Scrooge." Leo mocked.

"One point? Now what the hell is that about?" she growled with animalistic charm.

"You. Its all about you." The older man put his arm around his wife.

"They didn't keep us from rotting in hell for nothing." Her mother giggled.

"Always knew you'd find your place." Sona muttered under her breathe, loud enough to be heard.

"Comply with our needs, and we won't make your dreamland a living hell, dear." Replied the women with the solemn face.

"Fine. I'll do whatever I am meant to do. But get this through your heads. This is my mind your in transaction with, and I am not afraid of you anymore." she clenched her fists.

"It may be your mind, child, but your still afraid." her mother's eyes were as loving as dead fish. 

"Then get started," Sona smiled as well, "wouldn't want daybreak to stop this little powwow."

"Alright, lets start at the beginning of your, less than stable childhood." her mother announced as the bedroom dissolved into a scene she had almost forgotten until now.

Herself at seven sitting in the garden, staring into the sky. This had been the only time she dared to smile while at home. She closed her eyes, but was quickly dragged out of reality. 

"Where are you?!" her mother screeched. The ghost women standing beside her and looked away. 

With a pale face the child stood up, and watched as her mother stomped towards her. "Momma." she addressed quivering ever so slightly.

"You've ruined everything!" she slapped the girl hard across the face.

Now in tears, "What did I do?"

"Your stepfather knows about you not being his! He's thinking of taking away my part of his paycheck because of you. My little mistake is going to be the end of my millions!" she grabbed the girl by the hair, and just hit her until she bled so much, you couldn't see where it came from. The child fell limp to the ground. Sona watched herself, so pitiful. "Oh God…," her mother muttered as she watched the child lie stiffly, "What have I done?" Figures that the first time she cared, was the day it appeared that she had killed her. After taking the small body hanging on to life, into her arms, she ran to the house.

That day her mother had taken care of her. Out of guilt, but cared for none the less. The image faded as the little girl awoke from her coma, and saw the women sitting at her side crying for the first and last time ever. Nothing changed, but it was a time she'd always remember. Sona, still, would never forgive her though.

Sona turned to her apparitions. "All I saw was a child abuser trying to redeem herself. What else do you have for me?"

The female ghost started to fade away, "I'm sorry…" she said as she disappeared.

"Kind of late for that." Sona laughed.

"Well her part is done, I guess it's up to us to get the point across." Leo stepped forward. 

Another scene began…This time five year old with a black eye sat on her big brother's lap. "Don't worry, Sona, she was just in a bad mood, she didn't mean it." he consoled with gentle words.

"But she always does this." she cried.

"Stay away from her. One of these days, she will kill you. Please, leave her alone, do nothing to upset her." he told her.

"I never do anything." she hugged him and he lifted her into her bed and she fell asleep. He heaved heavily. Those were the days when he was sane. Sona watched and smiled, but the thought of what he had become loomed in the back her mind. It dissolved just as it had before, and with the memories, so did Leo.

"I wish it all had turned out differently…" he stared at her the way he use to, years ago, and she prayed for his damned soul. 

"And then there was one." her stepfather stalked towards her. 

Now the final part of the ghost tale played before her. Ten years old now, she stood in her white nightgown, as he entered the room, drunk, and unsteady.

"Lay down." he ordered her as she clutched her fists tightly.

"No." she looked him in the eye. "No more. I can't take it. Please go away."

"I don't think so." he pushed her against the bed, holding down her flailing arms, and legs. "Your just a dirty little whore, but I'll teach you a thing or two."

"No!" she protested as he unbuckled his belt, and bound her wrists with it tightly to the bars of her bed. A master of the art of overpowering people, he knocked the air out of her lungs and she could barely breath. Her violent movements stopped half way through. She had given in, and just laid there, motionless. Nothing could describe the pain, she wanted to resist, but there was no strength left in her muscles. He put his clothes on. Now, halfway to heaven, the girl didn't blink, she just zoned out, in her own world. The belts cut into her skin and her fingers were blue.

Before leaving, he turned to her and said, "Your becoming of age, and to prevent any accidents, I've been putting toxins in your food. If my calculations are correct, you should never be able to have children."

In the moon light a tear shimmered and fell to the pillow beneath her head.

"Yeah, thanks for that." she turned to him, starting to cry.

He hadn't left yet. "I'm not sorry. That's probably why I'll never rest in peace, but I have to tell you, if you don't let go of everything that happened to you, you'll never let anyone in. So, get over it, or end up a vessel carrying an empty soul." And with that he was gone. The ordeal was over, and she was glad it was. 

She was drawn back into her body, by Hiei shaking her from her nightmare.

"What's wrong? You were screaming and crying in your sleep." he looked concerned. She didn't reply. Instead she pulled him close and wrapped his arms around her. 


	15. The Sex Scene! note: sex scene is really...

Chapter 15. Let's tone down the insanity…and let's turn up the "heat". *winks*

Okay, sorry to get confusing in this chapter! Reminder: Sona has more than one demon form because of both her parents. Just keep that in mind while you read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After falling asleep in his arms, there were no more nightmares that would come to cloud her mind. The sun had already begun to rise and light fell upon the boy wearing only pants, clutching the girl in a white nightgown. He too had fallen asleep. Sona's head rested on his warm chest and she listened closely to his heat beat. She had been awake for almost twenty minutes now, but his body heat was so inviting she didn't want pull away. In such a short time, she had memorized his scents. It was a mix between Aspen cologne, and the metallic smell of his sword.

He stirred, but didn't open his eyes.

His arms felt like a heavy goose feather comforter wrapped around her waist loosely, and yet seemed to cling with a sense of needing…She prayed her alarm clock would somehow stop and they would never have to leave this moment, this embrace that welcomed her at last. So then, they'd never age, or die, or feel pain. They'd just be trapped there. She would finally have all she ever wanted.

Alas, the clock was set to go off in five minutes, and she had no idea if she'd ever be like this, held by him, ever again. Some thoughts just hurt…Her hand move to his strong shoulder, and she followed his outline with her eyes, so she'd remember. He was still unbeknownst to everything going on around him, so she gently pulled away and brushed her lips to his right cheek. After turning off the alarm, she climbed into the shower, the water was back on, and rinsed away the dreams. 

It always rained inside her head. A storm of jumbled thoughts, waiting for another gust of disbelief to fuel it. Her heart fluttered as the heated water flowed over her, just as she had done when Hiei sighed in his sleep. Why did it have to feel so perfect? And of all things, why had she felt the least bit ashamed while he encircled her? Now she had become so confused about everything. Where would she go when it was all over?! How could she explain to him how she felt about him, without risking losing everything? The burden suddenly fell onto her shoulders again, and the wind was officially out of her sails. 

She turned off the water and stood there, drying with the towel. Sometimes, the house seemed to call to her. Telling her to unlock the still hidden secrets that dwell within its ramshackle walls, behind the hidden doors, stolen away from the sight of anyone. Catacombs upon catacombs in her thoughts, she'd picture the hidden glory of the house. Sona snapped back into reality, and found herself already dressed.

The daze in the shower just made her think of herself more. Insanity. Pure insanity. She grabbed orange juice and decided she'd take out all of her frustration in the training room. 

After closing the doors to the room so there would be little sound heard, she put Staind into the CD player, and turned up her favorite song, "Its been a while". The blade she clutched tightly in her hand, flew quickly. She moved effortlessly attacking the apparitions that she visualized were still standing around her.

Slice, wipe, swish! Beads of sweat poured down her, as she ditched the sword and took everything into her own two hands. Punch, uppercut, kick. Similar formation each time. Now she stopped, and rested with her hands on her knees.

"Morning." Hiei voiced from behind.

"Morning." she turned and looked at him standing there in the doorway, looking as though he just woke up. 

"Bad night?" he asked, already knowing something had been wrong.

"Yeah, but I'm alright now." she smiled, hiding all her questions behind a simple grin. He accepted her answer and took off towards the bathroom. 'Thanks for being there.' she added in her mind.

'No problem.' he replied telepathically. 

Everything seemed alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei had gone out with the guys. She refused to go because Botan wanted to go on a shopping trip. As though you already didn't know, she's not a shopping at the mall type of girl. 

The heat had risen about ten degrees more than normal, and she was sticky from sweating. Since Hiei was gone she decided to lock the training room, and train with her red bikini top on, and shorts. As long as no one saw her, everything would be fine. Now with two shorter blades cradled in her grasp, she did intricate twirling of the blades, along with moving quickly.

Trapt played loudly, and the words to "Headstrong" pulsated through her. As if she was possessed by this feeling of overall power, her body seemed to just start moving faster. A violent storm of pointy edges spun through the room. That is, until she noticed him standing in the doorway…

"Uhh…" she muttered looking shocked that he was standing there, just watching her.

His red eyes studied her standing there, drenched in perspiration, wearing little, with matted hair, still with two swords in her hands. She wanted to reach for her shirt on the floor, but this bubble seemed to surround her and she couldn't find how to work her arms. 

In an instant, they were full on making out. Who knows who started it? But they both wanted it. 

Slowly his hand moved down her back and with little difficulty, he unfastened her top. Her instincts took over her and she had already removed his shirt. This passionate wrestling match moved into the living room, and Hiei smothered her in his grip. The black leather belt holding his pants up, was little of a struggle to undo. So wrapped up in it all, she hardly noticed that his hand was on her thigh, and he was kissing her neck. She closed her eyes. 

Everything stopped. 

Koenma hovered above Hiei's head with anger plastered across his face. Hiei was frozen.

"What the hell?!" she asked covering herself.

"I put you two in this house, trusting that nothing would happen! But look at you two! I'm putting a stop to this before something happens." Koenma roared, and Sona's vision went blurred. 

A second later Sona stood fully clothed in Koenma's office. The dragon shaped scar on her neck burned. 

Koenma stared at her from behind his desk. 

"How did …" her words halted. His eyes seemed to radiate anger.

"This isn't suppose to happen. You and Hiei can't happen." he muttered.

She raised her eyebrow, looking at him. Secrets. So many secrets were being kept from her. "What's going on?"

"I know things that will happen in advanced. It comes with the job. I already messed up! Damn it. Hiei is suppose to die! Now with you, everything is fucked up!" he punched his desk.

"What does it matter?! Hiei is living and everything can still be alright with him alive. Can't it?" she was so damn confused.

"Of course not! You've screwed with time." he shook his head.

"And what the hell do you want me to do about it?!" 

Koenma looked down upon with a sickened look upon his face. "I can't let this continue. I'm sending you somewhere else, so we can straighten this all out. Getting you away from here will be good."

She stared blankly at him with her mouth open. "Your suppose to be helping me. And now you want to take everything away. I don't understand."

"I'm sorry Sona, but its just something that we have to do." his face turned downward.

"Where? Where will you send me? Will I ever be able to see Hiei and everyone else again?" her eyes darted around the room.

"Yes, someday. I'll get someone to take you to a different part of the Demon Realm." he searched her face for emotion.

Her face turned pale, and she didn't answer.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

Silence. She began to breathe heavily and she stared at her palms. A pentacle formed in each. A new feeling came, and she liked it. 

"No. No, I'm not alright. If I have to leave them, I'll never be alright." she smiled. "Your afraid. Oh poor Koenma. You know what I'm turning into, and you don't want me to stay. "

Now as white as a sheet, Koenma gathered courage to speak, "I'm not afraid of you…"

"I won't let you seal me away, like a prisoner. I lived like that for fifteen years." 

"You don't know how to handle your abilities, and each day you get stronger! I can't have you running amok on Earth!" Koenma argued.

"Lucky me. I just got a new ability, right now. How about I try it out?" she laughed mockingly.

"No. You know you shouldn't." he tried staring her down.

"Responsible Sona isn't here right now, let me introduce myself." The pale skin covering her body, receded into a dark green layer covered by wiccan symbols, and her eyes were a powerful red. A white ceremonial robe covered her. "I'm Amara, and I don't take shit from anyone."

"What have you done with Sona?" he asked the other half.

"Her? She's out for the time. Listen, we'll continue this little meeting later. For now, I've got to take this girl out for conference of the mind." She winked and laughed. 

Amara held up her palms, and the pentacles glowed, forming a barrier around her. She disappeared once again, only this time as her second demonic form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Sorry for the lame sex scene. But I'm new to slash…*


	16. Grandmother

Chapter 16. I think my hopes were too high for the first sex scene I've ever written. *sigh* I really didn't want to go too into the *cough* "motions" and *cough* "noises" because this is PG-13 after all…Oh hell, I'll make the next story "R". Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sona fought against her own mind to stop the changing, but it was too late. Amara has transported them into these dark woods that seemed to glow with evil. 

~~~~Welcome to the Black Mage's Forest~~~~

Sona's conscience was Amara now, and she told her just to walk on.

Twigs broke beneath her weight as she treaded down the overgrown path. The air smelt of decaying tree stumps. Nothing was welcoming in this place, and when you thought you saw a bird it ended up being a bat with two inch fangs looking for a meal. Stranded in a strange world once again. It was suddenly cold. So cold.

Snow started pouring out of the sky. Quickening her pace, so she got warmer, and two foot blanket already had covered the ground. The snow fall halted, now just sprinkled down upon her head. She trudged on but stopped when her foot rammed into something. Slumping towards it, she removed the snow covering it. 

It was tombstone. Her index finger dug out the snow that had filled the words. "Taei Seta ". 

"Taei? Could this possibly be my father's grave?" There was no date. No phrase like loving father. Nothing.

She sat there in the freezing snow staring at her father's grave, asking him questions in here head. Buried beneath her was the man she always wondered about. When she was little she fantasized about her father rescuing her from the horror of the mansion, but he had somehow died before he ever got the chance to. 

The man was a complete mystery to her. She now knew his voice because of his visit, but she didn't really know what he was like. Sona wanted to think he was a perfect man with no flaws, but she didn't even know his last name until now.

"What are you doing here?" an older woman's voice asked from behind.

Sona shot up to see the short old woman with silver hair and orange eyes staring up at her. She was about five foot, and had a pleasant face. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was just…" she started as the woman cut her off.

"What are you doing by my son's grave?!" she demanded. A look of familiarity crossed the woman's face, and she backed up slightly. "Who are you, child?"

"S-…" Sona caught herself mid sentence and replied, "my name is Amara."

With eyes completely focused on the girl, the woman stared into her eyes. "You, you're the spitting image of him."

"Uh…" Sona sighed. Who the hell was this woman?

"Your neck. Same scar as you Granddaddy." the woman's lip quivered. "But how did you get here?"

"I brought myself here, I guess." she stared at the places where the pentacles had been.

"You've obtained your transportation ability. Your so young…how? You'd have to be completely grown up to accept your powers." The woman shook her head with bewilderment.

"I guess living through what I have made me older…" Sona mumbled.

"Oh dear, here I am going on, and you don't even know me." the woman blushed then introduced herself, "Koru Seta. If my guess is correct, you'd be my granddaughter."

"Uh…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now after talking to her Grandmother for about an hour, she began to tell her about her powers… "Because you have two different demonic forms, things will be much harder on you. Controlling your emotions, your strength, and trying to keep sense of reality. In the end it might just be easier to center on one form. At the moment you have sheer brutality, the one you said took over when you were fighting your half brother. And there is the cocky, but sharp form that transported you here."

"If you happen to call upon your powers, you might not know which side you get. I think that's why you were brought here. I can help you. I'll teach you how to control your powers, and summon the demon side of you that you wish for. But there is but one problem. One of your forms is from your mother's side. It might betray you." Her Grandmother shook her head with a doubtful look upon her face. 

"You honestly think that you can help me?" Sona asked.

"We might as well try." the woman said smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Before Sona's 16th Birthday~~~~~~~~~~~

Koenma had his people searching everywhere for Sona for weeks now, and the search seemed hopeless. She had disappeared without a trace, so there wasn't a thing to go on. As far as Hiei. He was a wreck. First she vanishes during their… "alone time"…and now there was no sign of her coming back. Every night he would stand in her bedroom staring at her bed. Longing to hold her just once more. To just say good-bye.

Little did they all know what had possessed her to leave. Why had Koenma pushed her away from the life that she had grown so in love with? Now the 16th birthday of the girl who came to Tokyo running away from the horrors of her past, loomed only three days away. The final test would come. And she would obtain a new power that no one could possibly imagine. 

So far, Sona's grandmother had be training her to arm her demonic abilities. And she could change by will. Being with her only living relative was wonderful. She told her stories of her father's battles. What he was like. How much he would have loved to be with Sona. Or should I say Amara. The name was given to by her father and since he was the only one who seemed to give a damn about her, it look as if it would be the right thing to take her birth name. Yeah, she was still very confused with the whole him going into people's dreams and fucking with her life thing, but he didn't screw over her life like her mother did.

~~~~~~~Koenma's Office~~~~~~~

Hiei is leaning against the wall of Koenma's office wearing a black and red suit like Kurama usually wears. He has a look of disgust on his face while Koenma talks.

"You see, you and Sona can't be together because that's not the way Fate intended things to happen." Koenma ended his big speech.

"Are you done?" Hiei asked glaring at him.

"Uh…what do you mean?" Koenma noticed the homicidal stare Hiei was throwing at him.

"I mean are you through giving me this bull shit?! I'll be with whoever the hell I want to be with." Hiei spoke angrily.

Koenma, to put it simply, looked shocked. Hiei had never felt so strong about something. "But the Fates don't want…"

Hiei stepped forward now at a roar and said, "The Fates can go to Hell! Its my life, not theirs, and I plan on living it however I want to."  
"Hiei is right." a voice says from the doorway. Sona steps in wearing a white ceremonial robe.

"Uh…" Hiei looks at her.

"Your back. How did you get here?" Koenma asked.

"Transported myself. I've been harnessing my powers, and it seems I've progressed to where I'm a pro. So, you can't keep me off Earth because of my unstableness. I'm perfectly fine." Now under the light of the office you can see that the dragon scar has almost completely disappeared. She has an ambience surrounding her, like she has matured. 

"I don't believe it…" Hiei sensed her power and looked her up and down.

"I can't understand any of this!" Koenma bangs his head against the desk several times maiming himself into a dazed condition.

"It'll all be over soon." she smiled.

Hiei found comfort in her smile, and they reunited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Balcony of Koenma's Office~

Koenma decided that they would stay at the palace to keep an eye on them. Now Sona and Hiei stood on the balcony and watched the floating souls flounder around in the setting suns. 

"So, your calling yourself by Amara now?" Hiei questioned.

"Yeah. Sorry to cause confusion." she directed her attention downward. 

"I'm glad your back." he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Now her head began to split with agony. She had been having head aches for quite a while now. Things were triggering it. Not that she would know.

"I learned how to touch without paralyzing while I was gone. No more gloves." she looked at her hands, going on through the pain.

He stared at her lovingly and the pain grew stronger and more intense. It hurt all over now. She couldn't hold on like this. 

Gasping for air now on her knees screaming, Hiei was franticly trying to help her, but there was nothing that he could do. 

Blackness surrounded her, and with one last breathe, her final test was underway. 


	17. Last Chapter, Good bye for Now

Chapter 17. Final test, final chapter. Had to end it sometime, didn't I? Well, things may become clearer, but it will leave off. That's why there is a sequel in the making. Hope you guys read the next one. I should have actual "scenes" in them where there is full contact. Yay! Okay, now I've disturbed myself by saying "Yay" to possible porno. Is this good for Karma? *_* …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever look through a kaleidoscope? Different pictures, distorted, but hypnotizing. This is how the final test took hold of Sona or Amara I should say. Only the pictures were so vivid at one moment, then fuzz at the next. But in the end, she got the gist.

First, she'd see Hiei. His body in front of her, laying lifeless. Then her own hands covered in his blood. In the background people would be yelling "Murderer! How could you?" Cornered with fear and guilt, the picture would change to a scene with him lying on top of her, moving inward to her, as she sighs. The picture closed out with her hand grasping the side of the bed. It went on. More pictures of death, and pleasure, mixed into this orgy of anger, and lust. Poor girl was more puzzled than ever.

The head ache stopped and her father's voice played in the back of her mind.

"You've made it. You've survived. I couldn't be more proud. But at the same time I am disappointed. You are willing to throw your destiny away for a boy. A boy who will never comprehend how much you can give. And even worse, you're aware of it. I don't know whether to respect you, or pity you. With the amount of power you have, you could do so much. The world will need you. So soon, my child. Freedom will be wonderful for a short while, but you'll find out that there are binds tied into the deepest crevasses of your soul, and you will be bound to this world forever. You have a greater meaning. Greater than I can describe. Only you will know when. But that time is far from now."

"I have given you the chance to see how your love plays out in the end. Your final task, is to figure out what you will do with the prior knowledge of what is to come. Ultimately you'll need to let go. Let go of love and anger. And let in the only thing that matters. I cannot tell you what it is you need. Only you can do that."

"Your mind is clouded with questions that deserve answers. I just don't know. There are higher powers that are forcing my hand in this, daughter, and I have no answer for why I talked to Leo, and brought his wrath upon you. I never meant to hurt you, and I never will again. I promise."

"The sword is yours now. Along with your true identity. Amara Seta. Oh how I wish I could have been there to hold you all those times when Hell rained down on you with its almighty force. But the dead cannot have there wishes granted. Live your life how you chose. But what you let go, will come back in the end, just remember that. These are my last words to you. Pray for my soul. Even though my intentions in life were good, I still must be punished."

"Stay strong." And with that. His voice faded. Amara Seta. Reborn from the hellish flames that had always encased her, now awoke, realizing what she had to do. 

Hiei stood above, looking worried. Koenma was walking around holding the sword that until minutes ago had been stuck in his wall. 

"Are you alright?" Hiei touched her forehead gently stroking away her bangs. 

"Now I am." Her eye began to churn like a ring of fire, until they became an orange shade and her hair flushed into black. Final human form. No more red eyes. No more green hair. 

Amara was at a crossroad between being in love with Hiei. Or being able to like herself. She had a choice to make, but the decision had been already reached while she was passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei and Amara sit on a bench at the train station. A single suite case sitting beside her.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked for the millionth time. Of course she didn't have to. She just needed to.

"Things have been insane forever Hiei. I need to find myself. I need to figure out what I really want. Maybe if I get away from all the pressure, and sadness that still is in my system, I can move on and be happy. Whatever the hell that is." she joked.

"I wish you wouldn't go." he muttered.

"Its not like you'll never see me. Someday, I'll be back. I just don't know when. Maybe, when you really need me I'll just feel it. And I'll be back here." her eyes were clouded, and this time it wasn't because of sorrow. Or pain. It was because of this utter feeling of knowing not where she would go. And what was to come down the path she would travel. She didn't know. That's why it felt so right.

His hand grasped hers as the train pulled into the station. "I can't understand what went on with you, and I never will, but you have to get that I finally know what I want. I want you. And I don't care how long it takes for you to get back, because I know you will come back. Right?"

She leaned in for a long kiss, that would remain with her. As she lifted the suite case, a folded piece of paper fell out and landed on the ground. Neither of them noticed it. She turned away, fighting a losing battle with tears and walked full force onto the train. Under Hiei's breath the words "I love you" missed Amara's ears. 

The train started and she stared out the window at the boy with his head directed towards the ground being strong. "I love you." she thought, sending the message into his head. Although he could barely hear it, he knew. 

Now the train was gone. Hiei started to walk away but saw the folded paper on the ground and picked it up. Inside was a picture. Drawn with love, and ease. A young woman, being held by a boy with spiked hair, and a caring look on his sleeping face. As the breeze picked up, the picture swept away from his hands, and was blown away. Hiei stood there a while. Hoping she would magically appear and be wrapped by his arms. But it didn't happen. So he walked away.

And that is how the story ends. No death. No betrayal. Just love. Moving on. But the Fates work in mysterious ways. Threes years to the day, something jolted Spirit World. Some demons didn't like the way Koenma's father controlled everything. And with great energy, the mighty king fell. Killed instantly somehow. There was actually a force strong enough to kill someone with his power. And little did team Urimeshi know, but very, very soon. They would be called to action again. But that's another story.


End file.
